The Opposite of Perfection
by crazydancingblonde
Summary: Rory decides she's tired of being perfect and goes to NYC with Jess for the summer. She gets caught up in the fast lane but is she ready for something so different? OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is sort of AU and pretty OOC. So if you don't like that, don't read it! The first chapter is a journal entry but the whole story will NOT be in journal form. There will be some more entries but there will be actual dialogue and scenes and whatnot.

Disclaimer: I don't own GG. Not a bit...I wish I did!

-------

The Diary of Rory Gilmore-Entry One

Ya know, sometimes I hate my life. Not my life exactly. But myself. I despise myself. You know what else I despise? Perfection. Just the word itself makes me sick. Nothing is perfect, nothing ever was perfect and nothing ever will be perfect.

But that's not what people think. People are so gullible. So easily fooled by life. You dangle a word like perfection in front of them and they reach for it blindly. Stretching themselves until they are no more but never getting it. That's what life is about really. It's about striving for perfection. And in my world, perfection is the opposite of perfection.

This may sound confusing but it's the honest to god truth. My whole life I've been striving to reach perfect. The other day, I looked perfect up. The Webster's definition says complete in all aspects; flawless. In my world, that means straight A's, no tardies and heading for the Ivy league school system. Specifically, Harvard.

So, my whole life, I've been reaching for this stupid goal. This stupid goal that I can never ever reach. Parents always seem to do that to their kids. They tell them practice makes perfect and the children strive so hard to be perfect but they never reach it. Parents are setting their kids up for disappointment. Even mine. Especially mine.

Really, it's just mom. Mom knows she's not perfect. And she came to the realization long ago that she never will be perfect. You would think someone with this realization wouldn't push her child towards it. But no. Because of it, she pushes me even harder. Shoves me forcefully towards perfection. Pushes me onto the perfection train. Along with everyone else in the world.

Except Jess. He knows there's no such thing as perfect. And to be truthful, I just realized it. All my life I've been going along trusting the world. Trusting every adult who pushed me towards perfect. But it was a lie. Every single one of them- Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Sookie, Luke- they were lying when they told me I could get there. But Jess? He's more insightful.

People think Jess is just a rebel without a cause but they're wrong. They're absolutely wrong. People hate Jess. In one day, I've heard him described as careless, antisocial, a hoodlum, a disaster waiting to happen, a thief, a crook, and an idiot. They're wrong. And I know it because I know Jess. I'm probably the only one who knows Jess.

I've actually sat down and had a conversation with him. He's told me about his life. I know that his mother was always drunk when he was a kid and his father was never around. His mom would come home with her boyfriend of the week and get high and then they would lock themselves in her bedroom. Jess smoked his first cigarette when he was ten. Had his first drink at eleven and first girlfriend at twelve. Lost his virginity at fourteen. He's had a harder life than anybody realizes. But they don't care. Because they want perfection.

So we're back at perfection. I don't think I've ever written about it this much but really, I haven't thought about it this much. The reason I'm thinking about it now is Jess. We were sitting on the bridge today and he said the most wonderful, insightful thing I've ever heard anyone say. I was telling him how I had to go and study to ace a spanish test. He asked why I needed to ace it so bad. Passing it would be just fine. My response? "But I want it to be perfect."

His expression. I'll never forget. It's practically undescribable. He just raised an eyebrow and his face twisted at the word. His reply to that was, "No such thing."

Of course I had to argue, I've been raised with perfect. "But Jess, there is. I can see it. I can taste it. It's just over the next hill. It's Harvard. I need to ace this test and every other test to get it. But I'll get it."

"Harvard equals perfection?"he asked. I nodded and he made another repulsive face before continuing, "What about after Harvard? If Harvard is perfection, once you get in you're done right? You've reached perfect. You've reached you height. It's all downhill from there? Is that it?"

I must have made a face similar to his because he kept going, "Rory, I know you've been raised to think that perfect is an exceptable goal. But it's not. Think about it Rory and you'll understand. You're smart. No one is ever perfect. Nothing is. They say practice makes perfect but it doesn't because no on will ever get there. You shouldn't be reaching so hard for something you won't get! It'll just disappoint you in the end. You need to look at what you want and aim for it and if Harvard is what that is, then go for it. But Harvard won't make you perfect."

Then he said it, "Perfection isnt happiness, Rory. Perfection is a load of shit. Happiness is something you feel. You can't aim for perfection. You have to aim for happiness, Ror. That's realistic. And happiness is the closest thing to perfection that you'll ever get."

I think I must have just stared at him for a full minute before nodding slowly. I don't think we said anything more the rest of the afternoon. But I stayed there. I stayed at the bridge, reading, thinking. I didn't study for my Spanish test. And I still got a B. And I was happy with it.

And I realized that if I keep going for perfection like I have been, I'm just going to be sad all the time. I am sad all the time. Apparently my boyfriend, my small town life, my friends, and my school life are perfect and that's not what I want at all. Because perfect no longer satisfies me. I want to be as imperfect as possible. I realize why Jess is so rebellious. There's a certain draw to it. And I'm being pulled further and further in.

So from here on out, I'm aiming for happy. If I'd rather read a book or hang out with Jess than study, I will. I'm aiming to read because I want to. Not because I'll get into Harvard that way. If Mom or the grandparents annoy me at Friday night dinner tomorrow, I'll speak up. I'll voice my opinion for once because I won't be afraid of upsetting them. Because our relationship won't always be perfect. There will be problems and I don't mind joining in.

So I'll try and write in this again soon. If I have something else to get off my mind.

--------

A/N: If you want to review this chapter seperately I would love it but I did post chapter 2 right away just to show you what the dialogue parts will be like! Also, I know the beginning moves kind of fast and it's very OOC for now, but I hope you still like it. I just want to get to the heart of the story faster.


	2. Chapter 2

It was it. The last day of school. It was finally here. All I had was one more year and I had to admit that I was slightly nervous. I still wanted Harvard and journalism so I still had to work hard and put up with Paris and all of her crap. All I had today was finals. I took my tests and ignored Paris when she gossiped nearby with Madeline and Louise. I ignored Tristan when he flirted and hinted at getting together over the summer. And soon enough, I was on the bus ready for a summer of change and freedom.

Dean was waiting on the bench by the bus stop when I got off and I paused slightly. In all of my thoughs I hadn't thought of Dean. How could I not think of Dean? I knew for a fact that he didn't make me happy anymore. He hasn't for a while now. He thinks everything between us is fine, perfect. It's not. It's all fake happiness and I can't do this anymore. To either of us. I stepped towards him.  
"Rory! Hey! How was school?"He tried to kiss me but I turned slightly and sat on the bench.  
"Dean, can we talk?"

His face turned slightly pale and he sat back down, "What's wrong, Rory? Is everything okay?"

"Dean, I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What? Why?"He looked ready to cry. I felt horrible.

"I just don't love you anymore. I did, Dean. I know I did. But not anymore. And I can't pretend to because that won't help either of us in the end. I'm so sorry."

He looked a little pissed then and I knew what was coming, "This is about Jess isn't it?"

I shook my head adamantly, "It's really not, Dean. I swear it. I mean he did say something to make me think about my happiness but really I'm not planning to date Jess."  
"Happiness? Rory, I'm happy. We're perfect together."

"Dean, nothing is perfect. Everyone thinks so but it's not. We had our problems but now we're just at a dry spot. We're not going anywhere, Dean. And I think we should break up. I'm not trying to hurt you but I think we'll both be happier apart. Eventually, anyways."

He frowned and ducked his head to hide his slightly watery eyes, "Okay. Well, thanks. Have a nice life. Hope you're happy."

"Dean!"I stood up as he walked away. He hurried down the street towards his house and I sank back down to the bench.

Great. I still wanted to be friends with Dean. He was an amazing guy after all. Just not the guy for me. Hands covered my eyes and I yelped loudly. I heard a low laughing as Jess removed his hands and took the spot beside me.

"Everything okay? Bagboy left pretty fast there."

I shrugged, "We broke up."

"You or him?"

"Me."

"Rory, I want to tell you something."

"Oh god."I sighed and turned towards him.

He smacked my arm, "Don't be like that. I just figure I owe it to you."

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

What? Leaving? "What?"I exclaimed.  
"For the summer, maybe longer. I'm going back to New York. Gonna stay with a couple friends. I already mailed off my boxes. Luke knows. He wants me to come back in the fall and maybe I will. But I won't know till then. Depends how things go."

I bit my lip.  
"Rory?"

"Jess, can I come?"

"Rory,"He was already shaking his head no.

"Jess, please. I just want a change. I want to be able to start over and be anyone that I want to be."

"Lorelai."Was all he could say. I could tell he really wanted me to come with him. As bad as I wanted to go.

"I'll explain to her. And if she doesn't understand I'll just leave. Jess, please."

He shook his head again, "She hates me already. If you take off with me for the summer she'll have a warrant out for my death."

I gave him my best sad eyes and he sighed heavily, "Please. Just let me try, Jess. Please."

He rolled his eyes, "Put those damn begging eyes away and come get some coffee."

I laughed knowing he would let me come if I could convince mom. I followed him to the diner and we sat down at a table to talk about New York, careful not to let Luke hear. If he heard he would tell mom before I could.

Mom bounced into the diner than and flirted her way into coffee to go. She turned and grinned at me while Luke filled the styrofoam cup."Hey sweets. How'd finals go? Ready to celebrate?"

"Good. Okay, um, let's go home."

"Okay."Mom held the door open.

"Call."Jess whispered as I passed and I flicked his shoulder with my middle finger. He jumped. I guess it was harder than I thought.

"So, I was thinking, we can make a huge movie night. Call for pizza, Chinese, Mexican, and even that Indian food you like so much. We can hit Doose's for a ton of ice cream and sundae toppings, lots and lots of candy, marshmallows that I've been craving for days and Luke's for burgers, fries, and coffee. We can watch the Godfather 2, Willy Wonka, The Shining, and Never Been Kissed. Because I like that part with the bananas and the condoms. It's funny. And if we want to get really crazy and pull an all nighter, we can add National Treasure and Clueless because nothing is better than a dumb blonde. Clueless blonde actually but close enough. Good?"

"Um. Sure."I wasn't really listening to mom's rambling.  
"Ror? Everything okay?"We were at the house now and mom was sitting at the kitchen table writing down everything we'd need so we wouldn't forget anything.

"Yeah."

"Hey wanna go crazy and throw in Grease? We need a good musical."

"Okay. Hey, mom. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure hon."Mom set down the pen and looked at me.

"I want to go away this summer."

"What?"she looked confused."Go where?"

"New York."

"Who? What? Jess."Mom drew out his name and hissed it quietly, sounding pissed.

"No. Well sort of."

"Rory, no."

"Mom, please hear me out?"

Mom sighed loudly and I knew she'd listen.

"I'm getting tired of just being me. I don't even know who I am. I'm so afraid of conflict or not being perfect that I barely ever speak up or do anything wrong. But I realized that perfect isn't possible."

"Rory-"

"Let me finish, please."I added the please so I wouldn't make her even more mad.

"Fine."

"I want to get away this summer. Go somewhere new where I can start over and be whoever I want to be. And maybe I won't like who I choose to be. Maybe I'll like the old me better and then at least I'll know what makes me happy."

"You aren't happy?"

"Not really. I broke up with Dean."

"What? Why?"Mom looked shocked.

"I don't love him. I haven't for a while. I just wanted to stay with him because everyone was so happy about it and they like Dean. And well, I didn't want to hurt him. But I guess sometimes you have to hurt people to be happy."

"Rory,"Mom squirmed, "Get to the point."

I nodded, "So today, Jess told me that he's going to New York for the summer. He'll be back in time for school and so would I."I lied about Jess but I figured mom didn't need to know that."And I told him I wanted to go."

"What?"

"He didn't want me to at first because he knew you probably wouldn't like it. But I said that you were the best mom ever and you would understand that I wanted to test some new waters."

"But-"

"Mom, you grew up a certain way and you hated it. When you were sixteen, you had your chance to escape and try out a new life and it turns out you like it better than your first. I don't exactly hate my life but I just want the chance that you had. To try a new life. A new personality."

Mom shifted in her seat. She was thinking. I knew bringing up her past would get me somewhere.  
"I don't like this. I really don't."

"Mom, please."I was tempted to bring out the puppy eyes but I knew those would get me in trouble right now.

Her hand went to her forehead and she let out a shaky sigh, "Will you call me everyday?"

"Swear!"I was getting excited. Was she going to say yes?

"Here's the deal, Rory. You leave, you behave. You call everyday. You don't have sex, smoke, drink, do drugs. You will go on the pill, just in case. I know I said no sex but that doesn't mean you won't listen and I want you to be safe. You tell me everything. You come back by the end of July and we spend August together."

I squealed and leapt up to hug her, "Thanks so much, Mommy. I love you!"

"Now, we're going to tell Grandma and Grandpa and Chris that you're at some sort of summer camp. I'll figure it out when the time comes. When are you guys leaving?"

I was in so much shock that she'd agreed that I almost didn't answer.  
"Ror?"

"Oh, uh, tomorrow afternoon. Sorry."

Mom sighed, "So before movie night, we pack. We cut it down to Grease, Clueless, and Willy Wonka. The menu stays the same."

"Thanks mom."

"There's luggage in the front closet. I'm going to Doose's and Luke's and the video store. Get packing so we can get movie watching."

"Thanks."I repeated.

Mom smiled weakly, "Hey, fairs fair. You are definitely my kid, bringing up my past like that. You're right, Ror. You deserve a chance. You're a good kid. I trust you."  
"So um?"

"Right, pill."Mom knew what I meant, "I'll schedule an appointment with your doctor for tomorrow morning. Now, scoot."

I grinned and grabbed some bags and the cordless phone while mom left.

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Rory."I could hear Jess sit up.

"What's up?"I asked.  
"Nothing. You?"

"I can go."  
"What?"he sounded shocked.

"I talked to mom and I can go till the end of July."

"You...wow."

"I know. Tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"There's a bus that leaves at 2."he answered.  
"How much stuff do I need?"

"Clothes, necessities. Whatever. If you want you can mail some stuff. I'll get the address to you."

"Jess, we will be staying together right? I don't want to be alone."

"No. I'll call my friends and make sure they have room but I would sleep on the floor to keep you with me. I won't abandon you in New York City."

I sighed in relief, "Good. I'm gonna pack."

"You do that."He sounded happy.  
"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me come. I hope I'm not ruining your summer plans."

"You're not. Bye."Jess hung up before I could reply but I knew he meant it.

I was so excited. But in the meantime I had to pack.

---------

A/N: So, what did you think? Also, I can't decide what to do with this story so I want you guys to vote! Here's the options!

A: Should Rory end up with Jess making the story a literati?

B: Should Rory end up with Finn, making it a PDLD?

I know what I would do in either situation but I can't decide what situation to use. It's up to you. Either way, she will be involved in a relationship with each one but it is up to you which one she stays with in the end of the fic.

Also, if the votes are too close, by the suggestion of my friend who can't decide either, I will write two versions of the story. One a lit and the other a PDLD. The beginnings will be the same but once it hits the middle of the story it will begin to change!

So I guess doing 2 different versions is option C!

Let me know guys! Sorry for the ramble! I won't do it again I hope!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Diary of Rory Gilmore-Entry Two**

So, here I am. I'm sitting on the bus. On the way to New York. Today, the beginning of my adventure has been an adventure in itself. First, I had to go to the doctor. Slightly uncomfortable but I'm on the pill now. Not that I'm planning on having sex anytime soon. I don't even have a boyfriend.

Then, mom gave me a credit card and some cash for the road. Apparently the credit card has the extra child support money dad's been paying over the years. Mom has been saving it for something important and she decided my new life journey was important enough to have some money.

We went to Luke's then. I think Luke is mad at mom for letting me go with Jess. He doesn't think it's a good idea. Lane was there. Jess gave her the address of the apartment so she can send me money and I can send her back CD's. She's excited for me.

Luke, despite his disagreement with the situation is a god. Officially. Mom is jealous. He had paper bag for me. Inside was bags of Luke's coffee. Enough to last me the next two months if I'm careful. He really does care!

Jess is reading right now. We're only about an hour away from New York. He seems completely relaxed. Then again, why wouldn't he? This is his home town. City, I guess. I haven't really spent a lot of time here. I'm a little nervous.

The first part of the trip Jess actually talked a lot. I guess he could tell I'm nervous and he wanted to put me at ease. We're going to be staying in an apartment with his two friends Riley and Darcy. He said they only had two bedrooms and he wasn't sure what the sleeping arrangements would be. Apparently they're nice, especially Darcy, but tough. He said a few of his other friends live in the same apartment building. It's not the nicest but it's a place to live. Quote from Jess.

We're almost at the bus station. I hope we don't have to walk a lot when we get there. Jess has his mega duffel bag and I have two medium ones and a backpack. I took Jess's advice and shipped a couple boxes here. I would never be able to carry everything I need or live out of two duffels for two months. Laundromat or not, I'd never make it.

We're pulling in. Hopefully this won't be as scary as I think it is!

**Reality**

"Got your stuff?"Jess asked. He was standing in the aisle, bag slung over his shoulder, book now in his backpocket.

I slipped on my backpack and grabbed a duffel in each hand. "Yes."

Jess grabbed one of my duffel bags in his hand and took my hand with his other."Come on."

The bus station. I've been here before. Not much to see. Just a bunch of people who commute a lot and a few homeless people sitting in corners on some blankets. I clung to Jess's hand when we hit the street. It was crowded and if I lost him I was screwed.

Jess led me down onto the subway. We stood close together, near the door. I clung to the pole with my free hand. Jess had the whole balance thing down and he had his spare arm wrapped around my waist. He knows I'm nervous about this.

"It's okay."I heard his voice reassure me softly.

"I know. It's just different. You know?"I glanced up at him. He smiled. He looked happy here. Much happier than in Stars Hollow.

"Yeah. Don't worry about anything, okay? I won't let anything happen."

I nodded, "I trust you."

We got off two stops later and walked a block. It was less crowded around here. Jess walked up to an apartment building and consulted the panel of names on the wall. He hit buzzer A7.

"Yeah?'A voice crackled over the intercom.

"It's Jess."

There was no reply. Only another buzz and a click as the door unlocked. Jess held it open for me and we walked in. The lobby was small and dark with a dingy brown carpet. There was a door to our left with a sign announcing STAIRS. The elevator in front of us had a different sign. OUT OF ORDER. Someone had written the word AGAIN underneath in a different color. Jess held open the door to the stairs.

"Seventh floor."He announced and we started walking.

By the sixth I was exhausted.

"Jeez, you're out of shape."Jess commented.  
"I'm a Gilmore. We don't exercise. It's in our rulebook."

"You're gonna die."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Luke."

"Floor Seven."He announced and opened a door. I walked into a dimly lit hallway with the same brown carpet.

I followed him in silence all the way down to the door with a golden A on it. He knocked and the door was flung open.  
"Hey. What the hell took you so long?"asked the guy who let us in.

"Elevator's out."Jess told him."Riley, this is Rory. Rory, Riley."

Riley looked me up and down."Hey."

"Hi."I didn't mind his scrutiny since I was examining him just as closely.

He was taller than Jess but only by a couple inches. He had short dark hair and his eyes were almost black. He was skinny but obviously had some muscles. He was dressed like Jess, all in black but his short sleeved tee shirt showed off a big tattoo on his right forearm. It looked like a design to me. It probably had some meaning or another but I had no idea what that was.

While Jess and Riley talked I looked around the apartment. The hallway had lowered my expectations but this apartment was actually really nice. The room we were standing in was fairly large, a combined kitchen and living room.

There was a beat up couch and a mismatched arm chair with some random end tables placed around. A t.v. and a stereo sat randomly on a kitchen table against the wall and CD's and movies were piled everywhere. The place wasn't a mess, it just had a lot of clutter. It was actually pretty clean.

The kitchen was a basic kitchen with a small table and four chairs. There was a window that opened to the fire escape and a pile of dishes in the sink. At least there was a coffee maker on the counter. Beside the counter was a small hallways where I could see three doors. Probably the bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Mariano!"A voice rang out. A girl came out of the hallway and enveloped Jess in a giant hug.

"Darcy, hey. This is Rory. Rory, this is Darcy."

Darcy grinned, "Hey!"

"Hey."I echoed and she blinked before turning to ask Jess a question. That gave me the chance to study her too.

She was pretty. That's for sure. She was a bit shorter than me. Probably 5'4". Her hair was dark brown and fell to her shoulders, still damp. She had olive skin and pretty green eyes. Her makeup was light but her eyeshadow a smokey black. She was wearing baggy jeans and red converse sneakers. Her tee shirt was black but said Dashboard Confessional in red letters that matched her shoes. She kept picking at the dark purple nail polish on her finger nails.

"So, Rory? That's a cool name."She was looking at me again.  
"Short for Lorelai."I explained.  
"Sweet. I wish I had a cool name. Darcy is lame. So, we're gonna be roomies, huh?"

"I guess."I shrugged, not really sure.

Jess jumped in, "Is that the deal? She's in with you?"

Darcy blinked again, "Unless you want her with you. I guess I could move in with Riley and you two could have my room. But I just figured cuz I have the two beds."

"No. That's cool. Riley has two beds though. Right?"

Riley laughed, "One bed and an extra mattress on the floor. Good thing 'cause I'm sure as hell not sleeping with you, man."

Jess made a face, "I'm crushed. Can we ditch our bags?"

Darcy smacked her forehead with her palm making a loud slapping noise, "God. Sorry. Yes. We're idiots. Rory, you can come with me. Jess, you know where Riley's room is."

"Yep."Jess gave me my bag back and I followed Darcy.

Her room was cluttered as well. I could see she'd cleared all the junk to one side of the room. Her side had her bed, a dresser, the closet and a desk with a stereo and an old looking computer. My side had a bed and dresser and nightstand table.

"Sorry about the mess. Your side is pretty clean. I can move my posters too if you want."

I glanced around the room. You couldn't even see the walls. They were covered in band posters. Most of them good bands too.

"Nope. You have good taste."I dropped my bags on my bed.  
"God, thanks. So,"She plopped on her bed and I followed suit and sat on mine. "You and Jess?"

"We're friends."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's all?"

"Swear."

She nodded slowly, processing this.

"You and Riley?"I shot back.

She blinked very slowly and stared at my blankly. I've noticed she does that when she needs time to think. "We're complicated."

"Oh?"I raised an eyebrow to match her previous expression.  
"We used to date but decided we're better as friends. But apparently we have benefits."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's random. We'll be sitting around doing whatever and randomly he'll just start kissing me and we'll end up in bed. I just can never seem to turn him down. I know I'll end up hurt in the end or when he brings a girl over but I can't help it. It's a horrible cycle. I know."

I just looked at her. Her lifestyle was so different than mine. She was so open.

"Sorry!"She burst out again, "I'm blabbering like we're best friends and we barely even know each other yet! We'll get to the blabbering point soon I hope. So you. What's your boyfriend situation? Do you have a guy back in Sleepy Hollow or where ever?"

"Stars Hollow."I replied. I picked at a hole that was forming in the knee of my jeans, "And I'm single. I had a boyfriend but I broke up with him. Yesterday actually."

"Because you were coming here?"

"No. Because I wasn't happy anymore."

"So, do you like Jess?"Darcy raised an eyebrow.

Riley appeared in the doorway, Jess close behind him, "I'd be interested in hearing this also."

Darcy threw a pillow at him, "Shut up! We were girl talking. It's private!"

"So close the door."Riley shrugged and walked over to her.  
"Go away!"She squealed and he tackled her on the bed.

Jess walked over and sat by me, "You okay?"

I smiled, "Great. Thanks again."

Darcy and Riley finally stopped wrestling and sat up. "So, did you ever hear about the time when Jess was mistaken for a male prostitute?" Darcy asked.

"Or the time when he almost got caught planting pot in Central Park?"Riley added.

I raised my eyebrows at Jess, "No. Tell me."  
"Don't believe half the things they say."Jess rubbed his eyes with his hand.  
"Okay, so we embelish sometimes."Darcy rolled her eyes, "But a lot of our Jess stories are true. Including these two."

"Tell me!"I repeated.

"Let's go eat."Jess cut in.

"Party pooper. You know I'll just tell her later."

"And I have Stars Hollow Jess stories."I added.

"Oh, tell us!"Darcy leaned forward eagerly.

"Let's go eat."Jess said again.  
"Fine."Riley jumped up and pulled Darcy off the bed, "Let's go out and eat. We'll share Jess stories later."

"And I have stories on all three of you so just remember what goes around comes around."Jess replied.

We followed him out the door and down to the street to find some nutrition.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm hoping for some more! I know Rory hasn't changed much yet but her transition takes place in the next couple chapters! Keep voting for Jess, Finn, or two versions of the story! I even got a suggestion for a completely different Finn story and trust me, I have one that I've started but am hanging onto for a bit! Keep voting and please keep reviewing! I appreciate it guys! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled over and hit my arm on something really hard. "Ooow."

I opened my eyes slowly and found my arm laying on the nightstand table. I was a little confused at first before spotting Darcy in the bed across the room from me. Apparently I was still on school time since it was only 7 and I was up already. Weird. I hate being up early.

I crawled out of bed and checked in Darcy's full length mirror so I wouldn't completely embarrass myself if I went into the living room/kitchen. Hair and face were okay. I knew Jess and Riley would probably make fun of my pajamas but that was too bad because I wasn't changing.

I walked out and closed the door again quietly so I wouldn't wake up Darcy.

"Morning."I greeted Riley. Jess was no where to be seen.

Riley was sitting on the couch, a donut in his hand."Hey. Donuts are on the counter. I made some coffee."

I glanced at the coffee pot. It was still half full and I couldn't very well waste coffee just to make Luke's. I poured a cup all the way and drank it. It wasn't bad. Riley just stared at me as I filled three cups and drank them one after the other. I grabbed the Luke coffee that I'd set on the counter and made some.

"Big coffee drinker or just eager to make your own?'Riley asked. He still looked a little tired but he was already dressed.

"Both, actually. So, you're an early morning person?"  
He shook his head, "God, no. But I have work. And Jess snores."

"Jess snores?"I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"Yep. Not loud but it's still disturbing."

"I'll have to store that away for later."

"So, I have a question for you."

I blinked, Darcy style and looked at him. I took a full cup of coffee and sat on the chair near him. "Okay. What?"

"Did Jess really hate it in Stars Hollow as much as he says?"

I frowned in thought, "Well, to a certain extent I guess. I mean, he hated all of our crazy townspeople, my mom, my friends, my boyfriend, and all of the towns festivals and stuff. But I think he liked Luke. And me, I guess. I mean he did let me come with him, right?"

Riley smiled, "He told us about you when he came for his visit here."

My eyebrows raised, "Really?"

"He said and I quote, 'That crazy ass town is going to be the death of me. If it weren't for Luke being somewhat sane and Rory being there, I would die.' End quote. "

I grinned, "Jess said that!"

"Jess said what?"Jess asked as he exited the bedroom. His hair was messed up and sticking in all directions and he was wearing boxers and a tee shirt.

Riley and I exchanged glanced and burst out laughing. Jess looked up at us and glared.

"Know what, Riley, you talk in your sleep. So I'd shut up."

Riley's mouth snapped shut and his eyes bugged out of his head. "I do? Wha-What was I saying?"

Jess shrugged, a secretive look on his face, "And your pajamas are so disturbing I think I'll have dreams for months."

I frowned and looked down at my Oompa Loompa p.j. bottoms and my tank top with Gene Wilder's face on it.

"Die. Oompa's rule."

"Who?"Darcy rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of our bedroom, crashing into Jess where he stood in the doorway.

"Oompa Loompas."I repeated and got up to get more coffee. The mug I'd found on the counter was almost as big as Luke's and I was happy with it.

"Oh! Is that coffee?"Darcy reached for my cup and I jumped back.

"Get away! This is mine!"

She jumped back in surprise."Can I get my own cup? That smells good."

"Get your own cup. Yes. This is Luke's coffee. The best ever. You'll crave it for years."

Darcy's eyes widened and she scrambled to get some.  
"Way to go."Riley rolled his eyes."She's addicted enough."

"Really! Me too!"I grinned at her.  
Jess sank onto the couch, "Like either of them need more energy."  
"Know what, Jess,"I cut in, "I'm like death without at least five cups of coffee in me in the morning. So leave me alone."

"Like death? Wait five? And you're acting like that already? How much have you had?"

I grinned and downed the rest of my cup, "Including this cup, the last and the other three? Probably a pot of coffee. At least."

"No more."He insisted.  
"I'll go shower and have another cup after."I pretended not to hear him and went to shower.

I could hear Darcy laughing, "I like her. She can be my coffee buddy."

After my shower I pulled on some jeans and my black 'I Dated a Rock Star' tee shirt. I pulled up my hair, added a little makeup and my old faded black converse before going back out. The coffee was no where in sight. Darcy bounded into the bathroom and Riley and Jess smirked at me.

"Darcy will tell me."I insisted.

Their smirks grew, "She doesn't know where it is either. She went to the bedroom to get something and missed us hiding it."

I glared."We'll find it. I'll smell it out."

Jess laughed, "I wouldn't go smelling around this apartment. You'll end up with a bug or something up your nose."

"You'll end up with a fork up your nose if I don't have my coffee by tonight."I informed him and grabbed a donut.

Riley winced, "Wow, watch out for her. But I gotta go to work."

He headed for the door and turned back to Jess at the last minute, "Hey, there's a small party at Gibson's tonight. You coming?"

Jess nodded and Riley was gone with a slam of the door. You could hear him swear when he found out the elevator was still out of order and then the door to the stairs slam.

"You wanna come tonight?"Jess asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'll watch out for you. Gibson's place is small. He doesn't usually have big parties. Just a bunch of us sitting around playing poker and drinking or listening to music."

"Is Darcy coming?"

"She will."He assured me and I nodded.

"Okay."

Darcy came out of the bedroom a few minutes later wearing jeans and a metallica tee shirt. Her hair was braided.  
"Hey, Rory, I'm gonna head out and hit a couple record stores. Maybe drop by work. Wanna come with?"

I got up, "Sure. I'll get my bag."

"Okay."Darcy leaned down and whispered something to Jess and I frowned. I didn't like secrets. Bad or not.

I grabbed my purse and followed Darcy out onto the street. We started walking to the subway a block down.

"So, you never answered me yesterday."

"About what?"I was trying to listen to Darcy and take in everything around me.

"Liking Jess."

I shrugged. "Are you going to tell him what I say?"

"Are you going to tell Riley what I told you about me and him?"she shot back.

"I don't know if I do or not." I replied honestly. "I kind of do but I just broke up with my boyfriend two days ago and he was my first boyfriend ever."

"So you've only kissed one guy?"

I shot her a look, "No. I didn't say that."

"Sorry. You just seem like the type of girl to only kiss someone she's dating. So who was this other kiss? And a nice little game of spin the bottle in junior high doesn't count."

I shrugged, "This guy Tristan and I kissed once and then well, I kissed Jess a while back."

"You kissed Jess? Wow! He never said anything."

"Yeah well, he didn't say anything to me either. I had to leave town after that and when I came back he had a slutty girlfriend."

Darcy nodded and led the way down to the subway, "He has a habit of getting the slutty ones. Personally, I think you two would be amazing together. He said you like music, you like to read, you're movie obsessed and you're actually nice to him without putting up with any of his shit."

I shrugged, "Maybe someday."

"Okay. Lighter subject. Favorite band?"Darcy asked as she led the way inside the subway to find some seats.


End file.
